Race Overview: Elves
This page is meant to be a guide for the people who wish to know more about the Elves in the tale this wiki is dedicated to. Should someone also wish to roleplay one, in whatever enviornment, these guidelines should be followed. An important thing to note is that the elves i've created here are not like elves in Warcraft. They do not have any relation to trolls, they do not (usually) act prissy and self-important, and they are not blatantly racist. A creature that is defined as an elf will always have two legs, two arms, and pointed ears of any length. Elves of Arconia are purple, blue, and dark pink, similar to Night Elves, while the Elves of Mythrindiar are all pale skinned with varying eye colors. Elves of Arconia: These are the elves that live in the western edge of Arconia. Their capital city is named Misa'thral, and is situated at the northern edge of the Forest of Logaria. Like most elves, these are skilled in the use of bows and arrows, however, the elves of Arconia primarily practice the arcane arts of magic. Originally a splinter 'colony' of Lor'drassil, the elves of Arconia have perfected and expanded upon their magic. While they can use light magic, mainly to heal wounds, the discovery of arcane magic advanced their civilization so much, they were able to enslave dragons, an act they later paid for. Another thing that sets the elves of Arconia apart from their Mythrindian cousins is their ability to specialize in melee combat. These elves learned long ago that dwarven armor is thick, and arrows are easily diverted. Because of this, many gave up on archery altogether to focus on magic or melee combat styles. The melee weapon bearers of Misa'thral are the best hand-to-hand combatants on the continent, rivaled only by the dwarves. If your elf is a melee specialist, it will be agile, and assassin-like. Though they wear plate armor, the elves of Arconia have discovered a metal that is both light, and hard to tear apart. This discovery upset the dwarves, and can cause tempers to flare when it is mentioned, since the elves have not shared the secret of its refinement. Their armor is said to be able to withstand two blows from a dragon's claw before tearing. Naming Traditions: Feel free to use the Tolkein elven naming site thing for your elf. I've taken a few words from it, and i'm not ashamed to admit it. Knowing what your name means is a good thing to have while playing an elf. It should reflect their personality in some way. Age: The elves of Arconia live as long as humans do, usually dying around the age of ninety. This does not mean they are limited in their knowledge however, their history is drilled into them at a young age, and once they know it, they are told to select the occupation they will study for the rest of their lives. All elves of Arconia love their jobs, and because of this, their society's advancement has been considerable. Other Races: The Arconian elves view their ancestors of Lor'drassil as fools. Their original king had ideas for advancement, but those ideas went against the traditions of their people. Because of this, they were sent away from Lor'drassil into exile, disguised as an expedition. Nobody was surprised when they did not return. Many Arconian elves sneer at their ancestral relatives, but stop just before they cross the line of disrespecting them. The Arconian dwarves once allied with the elves, however, when the elves refused to share their advanced magical and peculiar metalworking with the dwarves, their alliance split. The fact that the trolls also rebuffed their combined assault on Krag'marok contributed to this split. The elves mistrust the dwarves, and expect them to try to steal their secrets with any chance they are given. Tholin Diamondfist is the exception to this rule. The elves of Arconia used to fear the dragons, but were the only race of the three that ensalved them that begged for their mercy once they were free. Today, they regard the dragons as valued allies, since their magicians have shared and expanded the knowledge they have of magic in the decades their alliance has withstood. Race Religion: The elves of Arconia do not practice a religion, but follow a philosophy that has yet to lead them astray. Before the dragons freed themselves, they believed in spirits and the like. Once the dragons were freed however, their king of that time killed in the rebellion of the dragons, their new king ordered that all spirit worship was to disappear. The fire that the dragons burnt Krag'marok to the ground with was not natural, and utterly defied the beliefs in the spirits. For years after, the elves did not practice a religion, but focused on repairing their city, and preparing for another aerial assault. This led to the construction of their three great towers, which were designed to repel aerial assaults with magic. Now however, they are used for study of the stars. This is what led to the creation of their philosophy, which is: Magic and Science will make us the strongest power in the land. The elves of Arconia constantly try new ways to test and advance their magical know-how, and try to apply it to the defiance of the natural laws of the world. This philosophy has made them the strongest magical power on the continent, rivaled closely by the dragons. Magical Proficiency: Arconian elves are primarily spellcasters, and good ones at that. There are many who posess the title of Arch Mage, and although they are not as naturally strong as draconic Arch Mages, they can match them in duels. Their magic focuses on manipulating the land, and inaminate objects to their will. Some have taken their magic beyond this, enhancing their very bodies with it, altering their features and enhancing their muscles. This is why Arconian elves are considered to be the fairest folk in the world. Although magic is not a part of every elf, the ones who can use it are always very naturally skilled, and have to focus more on refinement rather than its general use. Elven spells rarely go out of control, unless they are being tested. Other things to note: The elves are the only race that has been allowed to ride dragons into battle. Salaronian mages, paired with mages of Misa'thral are the primary source of magical might on any Arconian battlefield. Elves of Mythrindiar: These elves once lived in the forest of Cyri'alar on the continent of Mythrindiar. Commonly referred to as 'wood elves' by other races, their former capital of Lor'drassil was once the greatest source of culture in the world. The Mythrindian elves specialize in archery, and will always try to attack an opponent from above. The wood elves are famous for hiding in trees, and shooting trespassers of their realm. Since the sacking of Lor'drassil, and all their other cities, the Mythrindian elves have left their ancestral home and set out to hopefully find a trace of their 'colony' of people who were exiled centuries ago. (The rest of their information will be written once their tale is complete.)